27 January 1920
1920 Buffalo Evening News- Orioles Will Have To Step For Syracuse Central New York Champions Strengthening Already Fast Lineup For Thursday’s Title Game Here Danny Martin, former Syracuse University sensation, has been added to the roster of the All-Syracuse basketball team and will play at left forward when the down state aggregation meets the Buffalo Orioles at Broadway auditorium Thursday night. Martin is regarded as one of the fastest forwards and most accurate basket tossers in the country and he will keep either of the Miller brothers busy from whistle to whistle. The acquisition of Martin means that Jim Tormey, the stalwart ex-captain of All-Syracuse combination, will be shifted to center. Tormey has been playing at forward but is a natural center and played that position for three years at Georgetown University. The All-Syracuse team now holds the basketball championship of Northern, Central and Eastern New York. They won the former title by defeating Ogdensburg 10 to 3 in the presence of nearly 2,500 spectators three weeks ago. Two weeks ago they captured the Central New York title by decisively defeating the Mohawks, one of the most stubborn foes the Orioles ever had, before one of the largest crowds that ever saw a basketball game in this section of the country. The score was 20 to 17 but the victors completely outclassed the Mohawk five in all departments of the game. A big delegation of Syracuse basketball fans will accompany the All-Syracuse quintet, champions of Central, Eastern and Northern New York, to Buffalo next Thursday night when the down state combination meets the Buffalo Orioles for the state title. Arrangements have been made to accommodate 500 fans from the Salt City who have declared their intention of making the trip to root for the most sensational basketball team that ever has represented Central New York. The personnel of All-Syracuse makes them loom as the next world’s champions. Four of them learned their basketball in the school of Eddie Dollard, veteran member of Syracuse University teams, which always take top rank in the college world. Jim Tormey, former Georgetown captain and center, was one of the most conspicuous figures in the college basketball world five years ago when he piloted his team to the most successful season ever enjoyed by teams representing the institution. The All-Syracuse team has defeated every opponent to date and will come to Buffalo with a record of twelve straight victories, confident of adding the Orioles to the list and firmly establishing themselves at the top of the basketball ladder. The other end of the double header will bring the Fighting Ellwoods and the St. Johns together in what should also be a rattling good contest. Both teams aspire to the heavyweight championship and the winner will meet the Lincolns and Hewitts for the right to meet the Orioles for the title. Reserved seats for the game are on sale at Spalding’s, 611 Main Street. The Oriole lodge members will attend in a body leaving Oriole Hall at 7:30 o’clock. Secretary Vincent A. Plunkett has a block of tickets in the special section set aside for the Oriole members. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse To Play Fast Buffalo Five Locals Oppose Undefeated Oriole Quintet On Thursday Night Facing the hardest game of the season, members of the All-Syracuse will go through a long practice session tonight at the State Armory court. Thursday night, the locals will line up against the undefeated Orioles of Buffalo at Buffalo. On February 4 the same teams will meet in a return engagement on the Armory Court. A series of contests have been arranged and should it be necessary to play three games, the site of the third contest will be decided on a later date. All-Syracuse has won eleven straight games this season and are confident of giving the Buffalo quintet a stern battle for supremacy when they come together. This series of games will be for the amateur court championship of New York state. Buffalo has not lost a contest this season. They have faced and defeated some of the best amateur court teams in the state. All-Syracuse has a game scheduled with the Easter Brands of Buffalo before they meet the Orioles. The complete record of the All-Syracuse team is as follows: Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Quintet To Oppose Orioles For Championship Of State Highest Ranking Fives Ready For Series To Determine Premier Honors- Easter Brands To Play Local Tomorrow Night For the first time in the basketball history of Syracuse a team representing this city will compete for the state championship next Thursday night, when the All-Syracuse five meets the Buffalo Orioles at the Broadway Auditorium, Buffalo, for the title. Next Thursday’s contest will be the first of a three-game series. Syracuse will stage the second battle at the State Armory on February 4. The All-Syracuse five, winners of eleven straight games, claim the championship of Central and Northern New York and will defend their claim against all contenders. In the series with the Orioles the local champions will meet the greatest team of basket tossers in the country. Throughout the length and breadth of the land the Buffalo combination is recognized as the fastest and smoothest working aggregation playing basketball. In case a third game is necessary in the All-Syracuse-Orioles series the time and place will be settled after the second tilt of the series in this city next week. The Orioles have not been defeated this season. They have been sweeping aside all opposition with uncanny ease. Likewise, the All-Syracuse five has yet to taste the dregs of defeat. The contests in the Broadway Auditorium, Buffalo, and the State Armory, Syracuse, will bring together two unbeaten teams, and upon the result will hinge the championship of the Empire State. The only means of comparing the strength of the two teams is furnished by the games with the Buckeyes of Dayton, Oh. The Orioles defeated the westerners, 65 to 19, last Wednesday night, and on Saturday night Captain Jim Tormey and his mates vanquished the Dayton fire by a score of 33 to 11. The Orioles victory was achieved on a small court, where the scores are easy, while the All-Syracuse team triumphed the invaders beneath the heel of defeat on a maximum sized playing surface. All-Syracuse has made a wonderful record since the season opened on December 3. The complete record of the team follows: *All-Syracuse 16 Rochester Kodaks 9 *All-Syracuse 21 Fort Plain 11 *All-Syracuse 30 Utica State League 9 *All-Syracuse 34 Buffalo Fighting Ellwoods 16 *All-Syracuse 29 Elmira All-Stars 20 *All-Syracuse 10 Ogdensburg 3 *All-Syracuse 28 Utica K. of C. 10 *All-Syracuse 20 Beechnut Five (Mohawks) 17 *All-Syracuse 48 Oneida Community Ltd. 9 *All-Syracuse 17 Glen Falls 8 *All-Syracuse 33 Buckeyes 11 Tomorrow night at the State Armory the local quintet will meet the Easter Brands of Buffalo, a team which Al Heerdt, manager of the Orioles, ranks as among the four best in Western New York. On Saturday night the All-Syracuse quintet will play the Tuscarora Indians at the State Armory. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:January 27 Category:Dollard Category:Martin Category:Tormey